shumgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Canon Hero's NPCs
Here is a listing on the characters of Mass Effect interact with Robert Shepard. Garrus Vakarian In Mass Effect 1 Robert met Garrus in the Citidel. They shared a common interest in tracking down Sarren, so they joined forces. Though Garrus opinion on justice was very gray, Robert helped him see that killing for the sake of the greater good isn't justice. He did so when Robert helped Garrus him in a personal mission to find Dr. Saleon. Though they offered Saleon the chance to surrender, they killed him out of self defense. Garrus respected how Robert handled the situation. In time they became good friends. Robert could trust Garrus more than any other. After Sarren was defeated, Garrus stayed by Robert's side. Mass Effect 2 When Robert was killed by the Collectors, Garrus went off to Omega and started a group kind of like how his friend Robert has done when recruiting him. His acts of heroism with his group has made the citizens of Omega named him Arch-Angel. He recruited Garrus to join him in his fight against the Collectors. Once the two were together again it was just like old times. They joke around and did their best to make light of the situation. Before they went to the Collector's fortress, Robert helped find Sidonis. The Turrian who killed Garrus squad. Robert helped his friend to kill him. When it came time to enter the Omega 4 Relay and to the Collector Base, Shepard was left with a choice to split his team of 12. He chose Garrus to lead the second team as he lead the first. Garrus lead his team well and thankfully everyone survived under his leadership. 'Tali'Zorah Vas'Normandy' 'In Mass Effect 1' In Robert's investigation to find Sarren, he heard that a Quarian named Tali had information on him. Robert found Tali being attack by some men hired by the Shadow Broker. He saved her only to have her join his squad to fight against Sarren. In his ship Robert and Tali would have many conversations. Robert enjoyed Tali's company and learned a lot about her people. He learned that Tali's people are responsible for creating the Geth. Though Tali was part of Robert's mission, she was in a pilgrimage for her race The Quarians. When Robert was requested by Admiral Hackett to stop a Geth Incurrsion, Robert found some data on them. Tali asked if she could have a copy of the data, she could complete her pilgrimage with it. Robert gave her a copy, once he defeated Sarren, Tali returned to her people with data on the Geth. 'In Mass Effect 2' Robert saw Tali again on a human colony station called Freedom's Progress in where Robert first discovered the humans were being abducted by the Collectors. Robert was surprised to see how much Tali has grown when he last saw her and she was happy to see Robert is alive. They parted ways again to return to their respected organizations.When Robert began recruiting for his mission against the Collectors, he went off to look for Tali. He found her dealing with the Geth on the planet Haestrom. Tali joked on Robert's timing on how they meet under the weirdest circumstances. Once Robert saved Tali and what remained of her team on Haestrom, she joined Robert's crew to fight the against the Collectors. Even though she didn't trust Cerberus, she will always trust Shepard. Tali received a message from the Quarian Admiralty board that she is being charged for treason. Robert wanted to help her clear her name. Tali discovered the information to clear her name meant she would have to reveal her father to be a traitor to her people; something she would never do. With Robert's charisma alone, he convinced the Qurrian Admiralty Board that even with out evidence she is no traitor. Tali commented on Robert's speech saying she likes to see Robert yell. She was grateful and told Robert she would never leave his side. Once Tali's problems were settled, the both of them had another one of their talks in where Robert got to learn more about the Quarian race. At one point Tali blushed as she confessed her feelings. She was a bit shocked to find out that Robert felt the same way. That Robert was able to care for her and see past her mask. Before Robert head off to the Omega 4 Relay on a Suicide Mission against the Collectors, knowing that they could die, Tali and Robert shared an intimate moment; something that Tali was preparing for for sometime. When Miranda said they needed a tech to hack the Collector Base system, Robert assigned Tali because he felt she was the best. Thankfully Tali survived her mission and she joined by Robert's side as he destroyed the Collectors. After the mission was over, she commented on what they did before the Along the way to Chora's Den, Robert crosssed paths with a Krogan Mercenary name Wrex. mission, she admit that even though her body became very sick from her allergies that what they shared was worth it. Liara T'Soni In Mass Effect 1 on shepard's assignment as a spectre Udina gave suggested 3 planets to explore that would lead him to find sarren. Shepard decided to the planet .... to find Liara T'sona. She was the daughter of Lady Benezia who was Sarren's second in command. When Shepard and his crew Entered the prothean temple and found Liara. They find she is nothing like Lady Benezia. She was a shy timid girl. Urdnot Wrex In Mass Effect 1 Before reporting to the Presidium on the events of Eden Prime, Robert explored the Citidel and imersed in the wonder of it. One of the landmarks that caught Robert's eye was the one of a giant statue of an alien called the Krogan. During Robert's investigation, Anderson menntion talking to Harkin for a lead to Sarren. Harkin was in Chora's Den. Along the way to Chora's Den, Robert crosssed paths with a Krogan Mercenary name Wrex. Harkin gave a lead for Robert in where he had to deal with the Crimelord FIst. Shepard need some help to take down Fist. Garrus suggested he recruit Wrex since he was rumored by the Shadow Broker to take down Fist. So Shepard found Wrex at the C-Sec Station harrassing some Secruity Officers. Wrex agreed to help Shepard and they both took down FIst's forces. After Shepard got what he needed from Fist, he was shot by Wrex; he was hired to assasinate him. Once Wrex business with The Shadow Broker has been settled, he asked if he could join Shepard in his investigation on Sarren. Wrex told Shepard he had a gut feeling something big is about to happen to the Galaxy and see Shepard being in the center of it. Wrex grew to respect Shepard as they battled agianst Sarren's forces and any other threat in the galaxy. Outside the battle Shepard learned of Wrex's history of him and his people. Wrex's alien race the Krogan suffered from a virus engineered by the Salarians called the Genophage. A virus that affects the Krogan's reproductive system causing their population to decrease. Wrex was troubled by how his people haven't made an effort to help save their race from extinction. Wrex saw no point to do anything since he had personaly problems with his people.